King Triton's Daughters
The Seven Princesses of Atlantica (commonly referred to as the Daughters of Triton) are the daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena, debuting in the 1989 Disney animated feature film, The Little Mermaid. Attina Attina is the oldest daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena in The Little Mermaid Franchise. Her first appearance is tn the first film. In that movie, she makes 3 cameos, one in Daughters of Triton and another in the secne where Ariel hums Part of Your World in front of her father and sisters and finally during Ariel and Prince Eric's marriage at the end of the movie. She rarely appears in the TV Series and only once in The Little Mermaid 2 : Return to the Sea when Ariel names her daughter, Melody. In fact, her largest appearance is in The Little Mermaid 3 :Ariel's Beginning when her father bans music from Atlantica after her mother's death, she joins Ariel and her other sisters in Sebastian's secret concert and when music is allowed back into Atlantica, celebrating Sebastian's appointment as court composer and the return of music! She is the heiress to the throne of Atlantica, she wears a crown similar to her father's meaning that one she will become Queen of Atlantica. After the death of her mother she becomes like a second mother to her younger sisters. *Attina is 21 years old. *Her sisters say that she's responsible. *Her favorite hobby is researching the history of the sea. *Her pet peeve is mer-people that litter in the coral reef. *Her biggest fear is letting her father, King Triton, down. *Her favorite food is kelp wrap. *Her favorite color is orange. *Her favorite genre of music is classical. *Her favorite instrument is the harp. Alana Alana is the second oldest princess of Atlantica, and the second oldest daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. Her hair decoration is similar to a crown, and like Attina's and Triton's, has five points, although in a different style, representing that she is currently next in line to the throne after Attina. Alana appears to be the one who is most interested in beauty & health. She speaks of her looks often, but she is, by no means, selfish or vain. *Alana is 20 years old. *Her sisters say she's glamorous. *Her hobbies are picking wildflowers and making beauty cremes. *Her pet peeve is having a bad hair day. *Her biggest fear is having scaly skin. *Her favorite color is purple. *Her favorite food is low-salt coral blossom stew. *Her favorite music genre is jazz. *Her favorite musical instrument is the tambourine. Adella Adella is the third daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. In the prequel film, Adella is boy-crazy, and wishes to dance with, and later kiss, a boy. For some reason, she has also gone through a transformation in her life; in her early years, she was shapely and thin. After her father reinstated music, she gained a little weight, as seen in the TV series. However, in the sequel film, she appears to have lost the weight she gained. *Adella is 19 years old. *Her sisters say she's boy-crazy. *Her hobbies are talking about boys and dancing with Sluggie. *Her pet peeve is when Andrina makes fun of her. *Her biggest fear is that she will never be kissed. *Her favorite color is light green. *Her favorite food is sea cucumber sandwiches. *Her favorite genre of music are romantic ballads. *Her favorite musical instrument is the violin. Aquata Aquata is the fourth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. Aquata is the most obsession-compulsive of her sisters; when Arista borrowed her things, including her hairbrush, her "lucky" seashells, her pillow, & her stuffed seahorse, Mr. Fuzzifinkle, she displayed frustration & some hostility, & an impulse to get her things back immediately. She isn't a good dancer, even saying herself that she looks "like a spastic piece of kelp." Her sisters encourage her to dance anyway, and she grows more confident (but not any better at dancing), even starting a conga line at the end of Ariel's Beginning. *Aquata is 18 years old. *Her sisters say she's tough. *Her hobbies are water sports. *Her pet peeve is when Arista borrows her stuff. *Her biggest fear is dancing in public. *Her favorite color is baby blue. *Her favorite food is sea daisy stir-fry. *Her favorite genre of music is rock n' roll. *Her favorite musical instrument are the drums. Arista Arista is the fifth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She wears her hair in a ponytail similar to Aquata's although their bangs are different. She tends to take a lot of Aquata's things in Ariel's Beginning. In her television appearances, she tended to be jealous of Ariel's adventurous ways and joined her youngest sister on adventures. Based on the prequel film Ariel's Beginning, Arista is the most energetic one, though she adopts a more by-the-rules personality, by the time of the TV series, as shown in the episodes, "Against the Tide," and "Beached." Although, in "Beached", a small bit of her energetic side surfaces again to help Ariel stop thieves from robbing the Royal Treasury. *Arista is 17 years old. *Her sisters say she's fun loving. *Her hobbies are playing in the band. *She doesn't know what a pet peeve is. *Her biggest fear is forgetting a rehearsal. *Her favorite color is red. *Her favorite food is sea sponge swirl (almost like cotton candy). *Her favorite genre of music is calypso. *Her favorite musical instrument is the horn (although a clarinet is pictured). *She plays the sea equivalents to both a saxophone and clarinet in Ariel's Beginning (and both could be called horns). Andrina Andrina is the sixth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. Andrina appears to be the joker of her sisters, as seen by her many jokes in the prequel film. *Andrina is 16 years old. *Her sisters say she's witty. *Her hobbies are gossiping, exploring, and swimming with dolphins. *Her pet peeve is mer-people who can't take a joke. *Her biggest fear is having a boring life. *Her favorite color is violet. *Her favorite food is everything! *Her favorite genre of music is pop. *Her favorite musical instrument is guitar. Ariel Ariel is seventh daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She is adventurous and curious, especially about human things. She also enjoys music and singing, but can sometimes forget about the responsibilities that she has to do. She can also be easily distracted. She is the only princess of Atlantica to not have any specific hair accessory. *Ariel is 15 years old (until the first movie when she turns 16). *Her sisters say she's unpredictable. *Her hobbies are collecting gadgets and gizmos. *Her pet peeve is rules that don't make sense. *Her biggest fear is being told that something is impossible. *Her favorite color is turquoise. *Her favorite food is the surface food, called strawberries. *Her favorite genre of music is every kind! *Her favorite musical instrument is the piano. Trivia *Ariel resembles her mother but acts like her father. *Arista is shown in the animated series to have Ariel's attitude just like her father. *Another feature between them is that Attina, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Arista and Adella have different updo hairstyles, while Ariel is the only one with hair down. *Arista is shown in the animated series to have Ariel's attitude just like her father. In the prequel film, their eye colors differ. *Attina - green; Aquata - brown; Andrina - hazel; Adella - teal; Arista - ice blue; Alana - violet; Ariel - blue; *Another feature between them is that Ariel's sisters have different updo hairstyles, while Ariel is the only one with hair down. Like in the original fairy tale, the sisters are all one year apart. *Attina is 21 *Alana is 20 *Adella is 19 *Aquata is 18 *Arista is 17 *Andrina is 16 *Ariel is 15 *They all turn a year older between the prequel movie and the original. all information on King Triton's Daughters came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/King_Triton%27s_Daughters Gallery Category:Families